1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to non-aqueous fire-extinguishing compositions useful in extinguishing Class A, Class B and Class C fires.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The literature is replete with descriptions of fire-extinguishing compositions. Included in such compositions are dry chemicals for smothering flames and inhibiting oxidation (for example sodium and potassium bicarbonate) and vaporizing organic liquids (halogenated hydrocarbons). The latter compounds smother flames very effectively. Their popularity has led to the extensive use of chlorofluorocarbons as volatile, vaporizing organic liquids in flame suppression. Unfortunately, the chlorofluorocarbons have the potential for destroying ozone in the upper stratosphere, when released into the environment. This impact on the environment has been of great concern.
Recently, some 90 countries participated in a treaty to phase out use of the ozone-destroying chlorofluorocarbons such as those widely used in commercial applications including as fire suppressants. Thus, there is a need for fire-extinguishing compositions which substitute for the chlorofluorocarbons as an effective flame suppressor. However, the substitute must be as effective, if not better than the chlorofluorocarbons in flame suppression.
We have found fire-extinguishing compositions of low ozone depletion potential which are highly effective in extinguishing Class B and C fires and some are also useful to extinguish Class A fires as defined by the National Board of Fire Underwriters.